Pleasure in another time
by TrinityTesla
Summary: Bella is on a mission and ends up transported to 2053
1. Chapter 1

The large television in the sky flew past, making Bella look up with alarm. She had never seen anything like that before. An advert was playing as she stared at the screen "Hi, I'm Blind Mag, your treasured memories don't have to fade with time. Announcing GeneCo's Cornea Plus! GeneCo's break-through optical technology where everything is digitally recorded so you can relive your favourite memories again and again." Bella scowled at the screen as she wondered just what this place was. She remembered she had gone to California after a particular mudblood her lord wanted dead and just as she was catching up with him he had pulled a time turner out of his satchel and used it plunging them into this place.

Slowly she stalked down the alley, holding her wand out before her. Someone came near to her offering her some zydrate but after hissing and crucioing him she carried on down the alley. She pulled her cloak around her as she found herself standing before the GeneCo building. She stared up at the tall building with distaste. Such an ugly place to live in she thought to herself. At that moment she noticed a woman with black curls enter the building. Looking around she decided that she might find her target and that damnable device inside that building. She crossed over to where the woman had entered and when she found it was controlled by muggle technology she pulled out her wand ad blasted the control panel making the door swing open.


	2. Chapter 2

She wandered inside then stopped and stared around at all of the muggles in the place, hissing at one who came too near. She looked around the room and spied the woman with the black curls then saw her turn. Bella gasped quietly. '_Why, she is stunning' _Bella thought to herself '**Even if she is a muggle' **. Bella walked over to the woman but before she could reach her she had gone along a corridor and into a room, slamming the door behind her. Bella frowned and followed down the corridor. She thought that as she was obviously someone important perhaps she could at least help her to get home. She knocked on the door then waited for a response. Opening the door a crack Mag peered out to the strange woman who was disturbing her "What do you want?"

Bella looked the woman up and down before pushing her way into the dressing room. "I'm searching for a man about 6ft, black hair, blue eyes. He was seen in the area" Mag stared at her, stunned by the audacity of the woman then turned and went to sit at her vanity table. She switched on the lights before answering "I haven't seen anyone like that" She picked up her brush and began to brush out her long raven black hair then leant forward with her palm on top of the vanity as she reached for something.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella stared, memorized by the light that glinted of of her locks. Crossing the room, Bella pushed her hands into the mass of curls and tipped Mag's head back before crushing her lips with her own. Mag was surprised at first but soon responded with hunger, her tongue tracing the lines of Bella's lips before sliding between them to dance with her tongue. Bella gave a low moan, a guttural sound that had Mag responding all the more. Moving her hands from Mag's rich curls Bella moved them down to the front of Mag's corset to cup her breasts as she pressed herself against Mag's back, making her lean over the top of the vanity.

As she moved her hands down the front of the corset she undid the hook and eye fastenings, enjoying the silky smooth skin underneath the corset. Bella dropped her head to kiss and gently nip Mag's neck as she removed the corset completely then she flicked her fingers over Mag's nipples, feeling them harden under her touch. As her hot tongue licked over Mag's pulse point Bella let her feverish hands roam over Mag and down over her flat tomach to press against the apex of her thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

With a low moan Mag opened her legs and Bella immediately stroked her fingertips over Mag's folds before thrusting first one then two fingers into her. She revilled in feeling her fingers encased by Mag's silken walls and slowly started to move them in and out then gradually moved them faster. Mag mewled her pleasure and covered Bella's hand with her own urging Bella to push in deeper. Bella was only too pleased to oblige her and thrust her fingers in harder and deeper. After a few more thrusts Bella felt Mag's inner walls tighten around her fingers and she moved her head so she could kiss Mag and stifle her cries of pleasure as her body shook from the waves of pleasure washing over her. With a smirk Bella pulled her fingers out again and raised them to her mouth to lick them clean, all the while keeping her gaze locked on Mag.


	5. Chapter 5

Just then a thump sounded from the corridor. With a muttered oath Bella stalked to the door and pulled it open while Mag hurriedly moved away from the open doorway. Bella stepped out in the hallway and looked left then right. It was when she looked right that she saw what all the commotion was about. The target she'd been after had found her and was currently slumped in a blooded heap in the cirridor. With a cackle Bella crossed to him and with a flick of her wand she bound him tightly then made him march into Mag's dressing room ahead of her.

Once inside she pushed him into the corner then searched his satchel for the time turner device. Once she found it she moved back from him and peered intently at it. Then looked up at Mag "Sorry to bust in here like I did, I'll be off now". Before Mag could respond Bella stalked over to her prisoner the switched on the device and took them home.


End file.
